Henry's Hero
*Robert Anderson |narrator=Mark Moraghan |season= |season_no= |number=395 |released= * 11th June 2013 * 10th October 2013 * 23rd October 2013 * 25th October 2013 * 24th November 2013 * 28th March 2014 * 13th November 2014 * 12th October 2016 |previous=Steamie Stafford |next=Luke's New Friend |series = 17|series_no = 17.07}} '''Henry's Hero' is the seventh episode of the seventeenth series. Plot Henry and Hiro are filling up with coal ahead of picking up some trucks from Ffarquhar Quarry. After they have taken on plenty of coal, Henry and Hiro pick up their heavy train and set off for the docks. As they make their way across the Island of Sodor, black smoke starts to billow from Hiro's funnel. Henry notices the dark smoke and alerts Hiro. When they stop at a signal, Hiro notices that Henry is puffing out black smoke too. Just then, Duck passes with some empty coal trucks. Duck informs Hiro and Henry that they seem to have taken on some bad coal that arrived today and that he has been sent to pick up some fresh coal to replace it. Henry thinks they should wait for Duck to return with the fresh coal, but Hiro is adamant that they can still use the bad coal and be really useful engines. Although he wants to be a really useful engine, Henry is too worried about using the bad coal and decides to go back to Tidmouth Sheds and wait for the new coal to arrive. Hiro is determined to get the job done and carries on, but it is not long before the heavy train takes its toll on Hiro and he has to stop. Hiro decides to take half of the trucks to the docks and then come back for the other half after that. So, half of Hiro's trucks are uncoupled and left on a siding. As Hiro rumbles slowly through Wellsworth Station, Gordon is not impressed by Hiro's smelly smoke. Gordon suggests that Hiro should have his firebox cleaned out, but Hiro states that there is no time for that as he has an important delivery to make. Further up the line, Hiro's firebox starts to make a strange clanking noise. At the docks, Thomas notices the loud noise coming from Hiro's firebox, but Hiro is not interested; he still has the other half of the trucks to fetch. On the way back to the trucks, Hiro passes through Knapford Station where the passengers all wonder what the strange noise and the funny smell is, but Hiro is determined and picks up the rest of the trucks and takes them to the docks. Hiro is at the docks when the Fat Controller arrives. The Fat Controller orders Hiro to collect some iron girders from the smelter's yard. The girders are heavy so the Fat Controller tells Hiro that Henry will have to be his back engine. Hiro hesitates, but the Fat Controller says that the job is urgent and Hiro puffs away without informing the Fat Controller about the bad coal. The Fat Controller is alarmed when he sees Hiro's black smoke and coughs from the fumes, but Hiro has already gone. Hiro pulls up at Tidmouth Sheds and explains to Henry that he has taken all of the trucks from the quarry to the docks, but now he really needs help. Henry is amazed that Hiro was able to complete the job while burning the bad coal. Hiro tells Henry that it was hard, but sometimes you just have to keep going. This motivates Henry who agrees to help with the iron girder train. Hiro and Henry have soon picked up the flatbeds of girders and are puffing to the docks with them. The girders are heavy, but both engines carry on. Suddenly, Henry's firebox starts to make the same clanging noises as Hiro's. This worries Henry who thinks they should go and see if the new coal has arrived, but Hiro is still determined to get the job done. As Hiro and Henry start to climb Gordon's Hill, there is a very strange noise as Hiro breaks down completely. Hiro is disappointed, but now Henry is the determined one. Henry says that Hiro has taught him to keep on puffing so that is what he does. Henry struggles but manages to push all of the heavy girders and Hiro all the way to the docks. The dockworkers cheer for Henry as he arrives pushing the heavy train. The Fat Controller then arrives to congratulate the engines for getting to the docks in time. He then sends both Henry and Hiro to the Steamworks to be repaired. Soon, Henry and Hiro have had their fireboxes cleaned out and been given some new coal. Both engines are eager to get back to work. Henry admits that Hiro had been right about keeping going even on bad coal, but Hiro laughs and tells Henry that it is much nicer to keep puffing with good coal. Finally, the two engines head off back to work. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Duck * Hiro * Sir Topham Hatt * Some Dock Workers * James * Rosie * Diesel * Mavis * Cranky * The Bird Watcher * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * Big Mickey Locations * Knapford Yards * Ffarquhar Quarry * Mavis' Shed * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Wellsworth * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Steamworks * Smelter's Yard * Sodor Museum Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry, Gordon and the Fat Controller * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Steven Kynman as Duck US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Steven Kynman as Duck Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifteenth episode of the seventeenth series. * This episode marks some milestones for Duck: ** His first appearance in full CGI. ** His first appearance since the twelfth series episode, Best Friends. ** His first speaking role since the twelfth series episode, Gordon Takes a Shortcut. ** The first episode in which he is referred to as male in the Greek dub and the first time he is voiced by Loukas Frangoulis in Greece. * This episode may have been inspired by the story, Out of Puff, from The Railway Series book, Henry and the Express. * Steven Kynman is credited as "Steve Kynman" in the UK credits. * This episode marks Ffarquhar Quarry's first appearance in CGI and its first appearance overall since the eleventh series. Goofs * After Henry passes Hiro at the beginning, Henry loses his train and Hiro gains one. * When Henry uncouples from Hiro's train to go back to the sheds, he has Hiro's whistle sound. * After Hiro arrives at Brendam Docks with the last load of stone, his eccentric rod is not rendered properly to attach his return crank. * When Hiro and Henry collect the girders there are eleven flatbeds in the train, but when they arrive at Brendam Docks there are only nine flatbeds. * Hiro and Henry leave the Steamworks side-by-side, but there is only one track on the transfer table outside the works. Merchandise * Books - Henry's Hero * Magazine stories - Henry's Hero (magazine story)/Henry's Hero (2015 magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 17 DVD Boxsets * Festive Favourites AUS * Santa's Little Engine US * Engines to the Rescue * Season 17 (Digital Download) DVD Boxsets * Engines to the Rescue and Tale of the Brave Double Pack Thailand * Henry's Hero CHN * The Afternoon Tea Express (Chinese DVD) GER * The Ghost-Express HRV * The Thomas Way }} de:Henrys Held es:El Héroe de Henry pl:Bohater Henia ru:Герой Генри Category:Series 17 episodes Category:Episodes